William did 48 fewer jumping jacks than Gabriela in the morning. William did 40 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Gabriela do?
Answer: William did 40 jumping jacks, and Gabriela did 48 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $40 + 48$ jumping jacks. She did $40 + 48 = 88$ jumping jacks.